epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wolverine vs Freddy Krueger/@comment-31607086-20190420150841/@comment-5482968-20190420185011
Once again, Start Little has managed to evade law enforcement by bribing the judge and threatening his children. He’s friends with the head of police and has, on several occasions, committed tax fraud, sexual abuse, and invasion of personal property. He sold drugs not only to adults in desperate need of therapy, but also to teenagers and disabled children. This fucking rat picked mostly black neighborhoods on purpose not only to feed the stereotype but also to, as he said, “eradicate the fucking blacks.” Amidst unsocial behavior, dishonesty, racism, criminality and a personality that would only fit the devil himself, this piece of shit hypocrite rat is also the head of the Klu-Klux-Klan, the official American Nazi Party, and he controls several brutal prison gangs that has together taken the lives of several hundreds of unsuspecting and innocent humans. It’s not only that he lets people kill for him, it’s also that he has gotten his little rodent piece of shit paws dirty himself. He shot a black man that was trying to protect his family from the racial slurs he used against them, he lured a mother of two into a forest and brutally murdered her after raping her in the most degrading way possible. He cut her open and dug into her flesh while screaming: “This stupid c*nt isn’t going to reject me another time.” As wanderers reported. Not only that but they could also hear him say, “Her pussy could be my new rat hole.” While laughing vigorously. And as if all of that wasn’t bad enough, this embodiment of evil also drowned a child in a well since he, “couldn’t listen to his fucking high pitched voice any longer so I made him meet his fate.” I just can’t see how all of this is still overlooked and glossed over by the government and how this piece of shit is still allowed to walk as if he had never done anything to anyone. I’m literally shaking with anger and I’m about to collapse when I think of all of the things this white piece of shit has done. I want to drown him in a bucket full of my own cum while pulling out each and every single one of his rat fucking hairs. I want to crush his little bones and smash every one of his little teeth one by one. I won’t be able to contain my anger if I ever see him just one more fucking time. I will run him over and take a shit on his corpse. I’ll gauge his eyes out and piss in the sockets. I will perform CPR on him so he stays alive for a little while longer to experience even more pain than his tiny little rat ass has caused. Just his smile on TV is enough to make my blood boil and make me phantasies about cutting him in a thousand tiny pieces that I will scatter across the graves of his loved ones. I will cut off his ears just as he did it to that nice old lady across the street because as he said and I quote, “This walking skeleton shouldn’t be able to hear my exclusive voice, it’s a waste of my energy and she sould just die so I can distribute more of my offspring across the world.” JUST PRODUCE MORE CHILDREN YOU PIECE OF SHIT RAT I WILL FIND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM AND STRANGLE THEM WITH MY BARE HANDS YOU’VE DONE ENOUGH TO THIS WORLD I JUST WANT YOU AND EVERYONE THAT IS JUST RELATED TO YOU IN THE SLIGHTEST DEAD THE ONLY WASTE OF ENERGY IN THIS WORLD IS YOUR MISERABLE LIFE I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL END THE SORRY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOU ALL YOUR LIFE. SMILE IN MY FACE ONE MORE TIME ND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK INFRONT OF YOUR CHILDREN JUST LIKE YOU DID IT WITH MY ONLY SON THAT ME AND MY WIFE TRIED TO CONCIEVE FOR SEVERAL YEARS JUST BECAUSE I’M ALMOST IMPOTENT IT WAS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE AND WE’RE VERY LUCKY THAT IT EVE WORKED BUT YOU WASTE OF FUCKING MATTER ENDED HIS LIFE AND TOLD ME THAT IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME YOU RUINED MY LIFE AND I WILL END YOURS NO ONE CAN HELP YOU ANYMORE YOUR DAYS ARE OVER FUCK YOU STUART LITTLE I WILL BE VISITING YOUR GRAVE EVERY DAY SO I CAN SPIT ON IT AND POUR MY DOGS VOMIT OVER THE FLOWERS YOUR FAMILY PLACED IM GOING TO MAKE THEIR LIVES HELL AFTER YOUR DEATH WITH EVERY LITTLE DETAIL I CAN RUIN ABOUT THEIR DAYS. I WILL PISS IN TE APPLE JUICE I WILL THROW MY LITTER IN YOUR YARD IM GONNA POP YOUR TIRES AND THROW DOG SHIT AT YOUR FRONT DOOR YOU’LL BE SORRY FOR EVERYTHING YOU EVER DID TO ANYONE IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET EVERYTHING ESPECIALLY THAT ONE TIME WHEN YOU THOUGHT IT WULD BE FUNNY TO THROW SHIT AT MY WIFE WHO BECAME PERMANANTLY BRAIN DAMAGED BECAUSE OF IT I DON’T KNOW HOW YOU COULD BE WORSE OF A FUCKING HUMAN BUT WAIT YOU’RE NOT YOU’RE JUST A FUCKING MOUSE IN HUMAN CLOTHING I BET YOU NEED TO GET SPECIALLY FIITTED CLOTHES BECAUSE YOU’RE SUCH A TINY LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT YOUR DICK ISN’T EVEN 3 IN. AT LEAST MAKE AN EXCUSE FOR IT IT’S NOT POSSIBLE FOR ANYONE TO BE SUCH A PILE OF TRASH YOU MUST HAVE MENTAL ISSUES I HOPE YOU DIE GRUESOME DEATH I HOPE YOU GET RUN OVER BY YOUR OWN FAMILY PLEASE JUST END YOURSELF I JUST DON’T FUCKING KNOW WHAT TO DO SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME I CAN’T UNDERSTAND WHY HE IS ALLOWED TO LIVE ANYONE PLEASE DO SOMETHING MY LIFE IS OVER I’M CRYING AND I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP THIS RAT BASTARD IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE I REALLY NEED HELP HIS FUCKING HANDS ARE SO TINY HOW IS HE EVEN ABLE TO DRIVE A CAR. NOT ONLY ABLE BUT HOW IS HE ALLOWED TO EVEN DRIVE HE’S A FUCKING RAT WHY DOESN’T ANYONE UNDERSTAND HE RAN OVER MY MOTHER HE IS JUST SO SMALL I DON’T GET IT IF ANYONE READS THIS PLEASE HELP ME THIS MOUSE HAS TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME. I DON’T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT IF HE ISN’T GOING I WILL GO I JUST NEED TO SEE HIM DIE IT’S MY LAST WISH TELL EVERYONE RELATED WITH ME THAT HE IS AT FAULT THERE IS NOTHING I COULD DO HIS MONUMEN IS SUPPORTING HIM THERES THREE MOVIES ABOUT HIS LIFE AND HOW HE HAS RUINED THAT OF OTHERS WHY ISN’T ANYONE DOING SOMETHING PLEASE HUMANS IT IS UP TO US IT’S OUR LAST CHANCE TO DO SOMETHING AGAINST STUART LITTLE PLEASE I’M DESPERATE PLEASE.